RaTo
Funchal, Portugal | music = "A Modern Way of Letting Go" by Idlewild | affiliation = Fun Police MWA | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Hardcore/Luchadore | finisher = "Black Plague" - Side Effect | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | record = 2-1 | winpct=83 | wins=10 | losses=2 | debut = Pyromania 9.2 (Jan. 14, 2007) | record = | accomplishments = • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion • LPW World Tag Team Champion | championships= | retired = Insanity LIVE from Sydney (April 21, 2009) }} RaTo was a Portuguese e-wrestler who performed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Using only his idiocy, lightning quick reflexes and disregard for his physical well being as his leverage, RaTo became one of the most successful and popular wrestlers on the LPW roster. As one-half of the legendary MWA tag team, he is most famous for his successful championship run with his partner and best friend, Tromboner Man. Together they held the LPW World Tag Team Championship for a record 15 months before unifying the titles with the LPW United States Tag Team Championship to become the very first LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. With both title reigns, the MWA were LPW Tag Team Champions for an unprecendented 22 consecutive months. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance RaTo signed with the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in late 2006, and was soon assigned to the Pyromania brand shortly after the 2006 Homecoming Draft. RaTo, along with 15 others, were entered into the "Young Lions" Tournament to determine a number one contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship who had never been given a title shot. RaTo wrestled his debut match at Pyromania 9.2 on January 14, 2007, losing to eventual winner The Rik. It was here that RaTo aligned himself with Tromboner Man and Homicide to form the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA), a homage to the group the three were members of in the LOP Hardcore e-federation, seen as a proving grounds for the PWA. The three continued to help Tromboner Man poke fun at the humorless "Archangel of Death and Corruption" N'itomniskittel. RaTo gained his first win in his next match at Pyromania 9.4, defeating Vestry Romero. The MWA's RaTo and Tromboner Man teamed for the first time at The Rising, where they defeated the Lillehammer Administration (Ken Ryans and Sockoman) and The Abandoned (Mass Chaos and Edible) in a triple threat tag team match. The win earned them a title opportunity at the PWA World Tag Team Championship. Lords of Pain Wrestling World Tag Team Championship During the spring of 2007, PWA changed management and were renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), also renaming their two brands, Schizophrenia to Insanityand Pyromania to Inferno. The alliance with Tromboner Man and Homicide helped RaTo's career flourish in both singles and tag team contests, culminating in RaTo and Tromboner Man capturing the LPW World Tag Team Championship from Public Enemy #1 (The Rik and Damion Kross at the Inferno 10.2 telecast in Brisbane, Australia. RaTo's first title reign would prove to be an eventful one. It started out like a normal reign, with a party, ut straight away went into business. The MWA defeated Wevv Mang and Sockoman in their first defense, soundly putting their mark on their division. However, stablemate and close friend Homicide grew jealous, eventually backstabbing RaTo and Tromboner Man at the Sacrament pay-per-view. With Homicide (now known as Peter Saint) against them, Tromboner Man and RaTo somehow found a way to defeat Saint and The Rik to retain the World Tag Team Championship. However, the post-match shenanigans were much more interesting, with N'itomniskittel saving the pair from a brutal beat down from the pair, and stablemate X The Return of Tag Team Wrestling After RaTo unsuccessful in his bid for the LPW United States Championship, the MWA found themselves looking at two rookie teams who wanted the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Heroic Future (Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus) had been making waves with their sportsman attitudes and great in-ring abilities. However, the team of Eddie B and Thomas Slidell, calling themselves the Next Ones, were making a name for their vicious and unrelenting attitude towards wrestling. Both teams were granted shots at the World Tag Team Championships at Redemption in a Tag Team Triple Threat match. However, Tromboner Man and RaTo found themselves dealing with bigger problems at the same time. Namely, the only other team as old and experienced as them, The Dark Brotherhood of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood were keen to capture both the US and World Tag Team Championships, proving their dominance over two brands. Attacking the MWA whenever they could, they put a stamp on the collective psyche of the MWA. Tromboner Man also recieved the once in a lifetime oppertunity to face the World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask. Having been undefeated since his move to Insanity, Mask was a dominant force, but Inferno's TBM held his own, and with a little help from the unexpected Ally of Crazy Ash Killa, picked up the mega upset victory. After one more appearance on Insanity, this time on PPV at LPW Dead Man's Hand teaming with Infenro's Eddie B. and Styxx as Team Inferno, Tromboner Man teamed up with his best friend and together, The MWA turned back the Heroic Future and The Next Ones, and went into AR4 with their belts held high. The Best of All-Time At Redemption, Inferno General Manager Spectre announced that the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and LPW World Tag Team Championship would me unified to create the new LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Having captured the US Tag Championships just one show earlier at the Insanity pay-per-view Dead Man's Hand, the Dark Brotherhood felt this to be the perfect oppertunity to put their stamp on the tag team division as the best team around. However, in the ladder match for the belts they found out exactly why the MWA had been champions for 14 months. After a tug-of-war between the MWA and Crazy Ash Killa, the MWA wrestled the title belts away and suddenly had the distinct honor of being the first Undisputed Tag Team Champions in LPW history, and the balloon party which followed showed exactly how much it meant to them. At the Homecoming supershow, the entire roster of the LPW was re-drafted with newly-appointed CEO and Inferno General Manager The Boss drafting for Infenro while Little Red Riding Hood drafted for Insanity as its new General Manager. With the 8th and 9th selections, Little Red drafted the MWA to bring Tromboner Man and RaTo to the Insane Asylum. Later in the show, the MWA once again defeated the Dark Brotherhood, this time in their signature match, the Escape from Hell Match. This was the final nail in the Dark Brotherhood's coffin, causing them to disband post-match. With that feud behind them, the MWA looked towards new competition on the Insanity brand. The Insane Asylum In their first official title defense as members of Insanity, the MWA successfully defended the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship at Honor Roll against Andy Savana and Blackwell of the Psych Ward. The MWA would also be presented with the Achievement Award for Most Popular Wrestlers of the Year, beating out the likes of Drew Michaels, Mass Chaos, and White Falcon. Later during the show, Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) presented Tag Team of the Year, which the MWA was heavily favored to win. But Sudden Death awarded themselves, claiming they had won 100% of the vote. Confused as to how Sudden Death could win an award they were never nominated for, the MWA's Tromboner Man left his conductor position from the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, and tip-toed to see what the envelope said. When Tromboner Man took a look, the MWA had won the award with 75% of the vote. Rather than admit the award belonging to the MWA, Sudden Death attacked him. With RaTo sprinting to save his tag team partner, Sudden Death jumped off the stage to drive Tromboner Man through a table with an ESPN2 spike piledriver. In wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''That's Madcore'' (Flapjack by Tromboner Man onto a Springboard Rolling Neckbreaker from the ropes by RaTo. Tromboner Man rolls through in mid air with a splash) **''Madcore Bomb'' (A Sexy Double Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Stables' **'Fun Police' (with Killswitch and Daniel Oakley) *'Theme music' **''"The Car Song"'' by The Cat Empire Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (First) **LPW World Tag Team Championship (Longest reign) (Last) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2008) **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2008) **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 1|ranked him #1 of all-time]] with Tromboner Man as the MWA **Apex 25 ranked the MWA # 1 in January 2009 Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category: Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams